movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anime Puss Returns
Narrator: What An Animal! (Anime Puss Returns) Starring Kitty Tabby-Cat Anime Puss (Episode starts) (and begins) (Tabby-Cat sisters biked along) (happily) John Cat: Hey, Get those pussycats! George: With pleasure! Tia: Yikes! Get a move on, Girls! Hannah: With pleasure. (They speed up) (at a high speed) Ringo: Faster! Paul: Don't let them get away! (Tabby-Cat bumped into something and they Goofy holler) (into the sky) (CRASH, Wilhelm scream) (birds tweet) John: Now we got you! Kitty: We're doomed. Voice: Leave them alone! Pete: Did someone's voice echo? Tia: Who's that? Hannah: I think that's someone from Animal Story 2! (Anime Puss in Boots appears) Kitty: It's Anime Puss that I gave a kiss! Anime Puss: Leave them alone! Ringo: Or what? Duel? Dick: Or flee? (They pull out their sabers) (and ignite them) (CLASH, SPARK) (SNAP, CRACKLE, POP) (Suddenly sabers deactivates) John: Darn these sabers! Always ran out of fuel quickly! Anime Puss: All too easy. Paul: We'll return when our sabers are refueled. Ringo: And reloaded with batteries. (They ran off to their place) (and hid there) Tia: Puss? You returned? Kitty: Since we met you in Animal Story 2? Hannah: Oh boy. Kitty; Now you've come to join us for more spoof traveling and Squirrel Theater plays. Anime Puss: Yes. Hannah: Fantastic. Anime Puss: You must be the cat who gave me a kiss. Kitty: I sure am. Tia: Wait. Let me guess. Hannah: You're attracted to Kitty all of a sudden? Kitty: I say... Oui. Anime Puss: Sure am. Narrator: Meanwhile... (Meanwhile) Rancid: That little whimp. I'll knock the stutter right out of him. They don't knew it yet, But they're going be my prisoners. They will work harder, Faster, Quicker... Not to mention of the best looking. Why? They'll be just like slaves! (Laughs evilly) (and cackles happily) (Greaser Dogs laugh too) (Eddie snickers) Rancid: Hush! All: Sorry. Rancid: I'm telling you, Boys. They are good as slaves. (cackles more) Eddie: They sure are. Especially when Stephen Druschke Films especially might do a Star Wars spoof if he had the brain for it since it's his opinion. I wish he could do some Star Wars spoofs. Narrator: Later. (Later) (Kitty think of love things) (with her thought bubble above her head) (A song starts) (and plays) Voice: Love it seems like only yesterday, You were just a child to play, Now you're all grown up inside of me, Oh, How fast those moments flee. (song plays more) Voice: Once we watched a lazy world go by, Now the days seem to fly, Life is brief, But when it's gone, Love goes on and on. (song play son) Voice: Oooh. Love will live. Oooh. Love will last. Oooh. Love goes on and on and on. Once we watched a lazy world go by, Now the days seem to fly, Life is brief, But when it's gone, Love goes on and on. (song plays) (Song ends) (and stops) Kitty: I love Anime Puss. Hannah: Because it's been a while since Animal Story 2. Narrator: Another later. Anime Puss: That Kitty does love me. For a few months, I didn't know she's in love with me. (smiles happily) Anime Puss: Could love her back when or if I have to. (seems impressed) Narrator: Then suddenly later. (suddenly) (At Rancid's place) (however) Rancid: So Kitty, What's it gonna be? Be a villain on the dark side or slavery? Kitty: If you think you can make me a slave, I hope Anime Puss will save me. The Pebble & The Penguin - Don't Make Me LaughThe Pebble & The Penguin - Don't Make Me Laugh Rancid: Negative. It can be a trap for him if he has the brains. Kitty: I say No! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OY74ZHcfHgA (song plays) Rancid: No? No? Oh, I get it. You're joking. (laughs) (the Greasers laugh too) Rancid: WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?!?! Eddie: Um... Nothing. You're laughing with us. Rancid: Don't make me laugh! (laughs) Don't make me laugh! (laughs) My funny friend, Don't make me bend in half! Don't be a card, babe, Don't mess with Rancid! Don't make me laugh so hard that you begin to ache! (they scat) Rancid: Don't make me laugh (giggles), Don't pull my leg (giggles), May I suggest you would do best to beg! If you say, "No", miss, If you refuse, This is your notice that I refuse to lose (they hum) Rancid: Say, "Yes", my love, and go with a winner Believe me: that would be wiser Say, "No", poor dove and you're a shark's dinner And Pussy's the appetizer (they whistle) Rancid: Get the picture? (they tap dance) Rancid: Don't make me laugh (chuckles), Or slap my knee (chuckles) I'm no hyena, So Kitty, What'll it be? Right this way to the Rabbit Estate, or write your epitaph? You choose your fate, Don't make me wait, And baby... don't make me laugh! Ha-ha-ha-ha! (they snicker) (Song ends) (and stops) Anime Puss: Should've known Rancid got Kitty. (gulps) Anime Puss (as Hubie): Rancid! Come on! Take your best shot! How-oo-gah! (Charges) Come on! (thunders toward Rancid) (Rancid goes to fight him) (by charging) (BASH, MISS) (BOP) (Rancid wilhelm scream) (rubs his head) Kitty: Puss! (flees) (in fright) (GRAB) Kitty: Oh! (gasps) Kitty: Rancid, Let go! Ouch! Rancid: You think so? Try to reason with me? (Anime Puss bits Rancid's foot) Rancid: Ooh! (Kitty flees) (in fright) Rancid: I'll teach you to bite me! (HIT, MISS) (BOP, CLANG, SMASH) (Rancid pounces, But WHAM) (HIT, POW, BIFF, BUMP, BASH) (KICK, Rancid goofy holler) (and flies through the air) (Anime Puss pants) (for breath) Anime Puss: Gosh. Kitty: Puss! (they go to each other) (HUG and KISS) (shake hands) Kitty: My love. Anime Puss: My girl. (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credits play) (and stop) (Anime Puss) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts